


Фантазия

by Schwesterchen



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, Magical Realism, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Parallels
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-26
Updated: 2012-12-26
Packaged: 2017-11-22 12:23:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/609788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schwesterchen/pseuds/Schwesterchen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"- Чего ты ждешь, Хозяин Синего Замка? Я долго не протяну, и тогда ты не получишь вообще ничего.<br/>Ангес молчал, глядя не то на бледные сухие губы, не то на блестящий зеленый камешек.<br/>- Ах да. Но мне будет очень хотеться жить. И я начну ползать перед тобой на коленях и умолять взять хоть что-то.<br/>Ангес скользил взглядом по сложным золотым узорам.<br/>- Только что у меня останется?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Бета: Schwester  
> Название: Фантазия  
> Дисклеймер: мифология (малость мной покореженная) принадлежит по большей части ирландцам (а также шотландцам и жителям острова Мэн), внешность главных героев - автору картинки. В остальном повинна исключительно я.  
> Рейтинг: PG-13  
> Жанр: одна параллель - повседневность с налетом мистики. Вторая - несколько волшебный, что-то около 18-ый век (историческая и географическая достоверность полностью отсутствуют).  
> Описание: реальность и сны.  
> Посвящение: написано к Дню Рождения Naru Osaka с наилучшими пожеланиями.

1.

\- Ну вот и все, - Мэл пробежался пальцами по клавишам и прикрыл глаза от удовольствия: инструмент отозвался низко, звучно, довольно. Кофейный Блютнер, важный и сияющий – замечательная вещь. Что вдвойне приятно - в прекрасном состоянии: видно, что хозяин в нем души не чает. Настраивали явно недавно, от Мэла требовалось лишь проверить состояние после транспортировки. Состояние было отличное.

Мэл любил свою работу. Любил украдкой осматривать незнакомый дом или квартиру.  Любил, наведываясь в уже знакомое жилье, подмечать маленькие изменения (мебель переставили, обои переклеили). Любил поболтать с клиентами, когда дело было окончено: у него успела подобраться постоянная клиентура. Любил общаться с _настоящими_ клиентами – серьезными роялями и чуть более скромными пианино.  Говорил с ними, просил потерпеть, гладил, как приболевшую собаку. Иногда ему казалось, что в работе настройщика и ветеринара есть что-то схожее: оба лечат, делают так, чтобы было правильно. И он искренне огорчался, когда видел, что инструменту уже не помочь.

В этом доме Мэл был впервые, и увиденное не слишком радовало глаз. Нет, само здание, хоть огромное и довольно пустое, ему нравилось. Приятная, очень гармоничная архитектура. Но обстановка! Мэлу довелось повидать немало интерьеров, порой весьма оригинальных, однако такой дикой абсурдной эклектики ему еще не попадалось.  Вот, взять хотя бы этот кабинет. Дайте Мэлу волю, и он бы только две вещи здесь оставил: красавца-Блютнера и… пожалуй, его владельца.  Кстати, насчет владельца… Осторожно спрятав дорогой тюнер, Мэл повернулся.  Люка Стэнисон, маленький, серый и невзрачный на фоне монструозного алого дивана, сидел, сложив худые руки на коленях и наклонив  лохматую голову вправо. Не то примерная школьница, не то удивленный щенок.

\- Знаете, - серьезно сказал Мэл. – Я на этой неделе провожу акцию. Скидка 30% в обмен на мелодию по моему заказу. Если вам не трудно, конечно.

На самом деле, эту «акцию» он активно практиковал для постоянных клиентов – тех, которые нравились - вне зависимости  от  их мастерства. И запинающийся на каждом шагу «Собачий вальс» от серьезной шестилетней Эмили слушал с тем же удовольствием, что виртуозную игру в четыре руки  от пожилых супругов Кляйн. Как играет Люка Стэнисон, Мэл не знал. Но кофейный Блютнер поселил в его душе искреннюю симпатию, часть которой Мэл невольно перенес на хозяина.

Лохматая голова опрокинулась влево. Русая в рыжину челка темнела поверх  повязки. Поразмыслив секунду, мистер Стэнисон отлепился от страхолюдного дивана и осторожно двинулся к инструменту. «Неразговорчивый», - отметил Мэл. Стэнисон и правда не сказал ни слова с того момента, как мисс Мичиган провела настройщика в комнату и представила его хозяину. Сидевший на самом чудовищном диване, которые Мэлу приходилось видеть, он привстал в знак приветствия, однако не поздоровался и даже не подумал подать руку. Мэла это несколько покоробило, а затем он занялся Блютнером и оттаял. Потому теперь без колебаний шагнул к Стэнисону с намерением довести его до пианино, потому как кабинет размерами смахивал на небольшой зал.  Последствия этого жеста доброй воли были неожиданными. Стоило Мэлу со словами «Разрешите…» взяться за обтянутый  синей шерстяной тканью локоть, как  сильный  удар в грудь  заставил его разжать пальцы и отступить на несколько шагов. Дыхание перехватило, выступил холодный пот, солнечное сплетение взмолило о пощаде. «Ничего себе… И рук не пожалел». Кое-как отдышавшись, Мэл поднял глаза – проверить, не превратился ли хрупкий хозяин Блютнера в  двухметрового качка. Не превратился. Более того, от собственного рывка Стэнисон и вовсе оказался на дорогом начищенном паркете. Сидел и поглаживал локоть, словно проверял, не позаимствовал ли Мэл кусочек. 

Оба застыли. Один – недоверчиво вглядываясь и не пытаясь помочь, другой – подозрительно вслушиваясь и не собираясь подниматься. А потом оба в унисон сказали: «Простите». И в унисон же ответили: «Ничего страшного».

 

\-  У меня гаптофобия, довольно сильная, - Стэнисон нервничал. Неожиданно глубокий грудной голос подрагивал, длинные пальцы судорожно листали бесполезные сейчас ноты, сдернутые с пюпитра. – Боязнь прикосновений. Я думал, Кэрри вас предупредила.

Мэлвин покачал головой, затем, спохватившись, сказал:

\- Нет.

Веснушчатая толстушка Кэрри Мичиган представилась троюродной кузиной мистера Стэнисона, которая взялась присматривать за ним, пока не восстановится зрение – результат небольшой, но крайне неприятной аварии. Решив отчего-то, что Мэл горит желанием узнать подробности, она расписала аварию в красках, засыпала настройщика страшными медицинскими терминами из диагноза кузена и добавила, что  плохо переносит смену климата – оттого и пришлось Люке (и кофейному Блютнеру) к ней переезжать, а не наоборот. На фоне всего этого действительно странно было, что мисс Мичиган забыла упомянуть такую занятную вещь, как гаптофобию.

\- Что вы хотели бы услышать? – прервал его мысли Стэнисон.

Застигнутый врасплох, Мэлвин ляпнул, что первое на ум пришло -  «Лунную сонату», которую, честно говоря, недолюбливал.

\- Четырнадцатая соната, - пробормотал Стэнисон. – Соната-фантазия.

И без перехода, довольно резко:

\- Не висите над душой, мистер Блейт.

Мэл, неприязненно покосившись на алого монстра, подчинился. Чутье подсказывало, что Люка Стэнисон, в целом,  играет вполне достойно, но в данном конкретном случае удовольствия Мэлвин не получил.  Возможно, из-за неприязни к бессмертному творению Бетховена, а может быть, потому, что Стэнисон так и не успокоился. Спина у него была крайне напряженная,  мелодия из-под пальцев выходила  рваная. К тому же,  он умудрился вложить в сонату – и без того не слишком оптимистичную – такую гнетущую тоску, что Мэл невольно поискал за огромным окном луну, чтобы на нее повыть. Не обнаружив искомого, вздохнул и принялся мстительно ковырять ногтем обивку вырви-глаз-чудища.  

Выпотрошить диван ему не дали. Мистер Стэнисон, почувствовав, что дело не заладилось, оборвал игру на половине. И с каменным лицом настоял, чтобы Мэл получил всю плату. Распрощались они весьма прохладно. Уже на улице, влезая в старенький Форд, Мэлвин понадеялся, что в этом доме за его услугами более обращаться не станут. Он, в конце концов, не единственный настройщик в городе. Хотя расставаться с кофейным Блютнером было реально жалко… 

 

 

 

Над Озером плыл густой серебристый туман.

Стоило Ангесу хоть немного опустить ресницы, молочное кружево начинало меняться. Впрочем, ему нравились образы, оживающие в чародейной дымке: чем не средство скрасить долгую скуку ожидания? Подол платья, зацепившийся о черную ветвь; шаль, подхваченная сквозняком; парус… Ангес прищурился сильнее: над водой вырос тонкий снежный замок со стрельчатыми башенками. На шпилях развевались белые флаги, в узких окнах зияла тьма. Замок был бы красив, если б не эти черные провалы. Ангес прикрыл глаза до тоненькой щелочки мутного голубого света – отражения синей луны в невидимой воде. Мимо пронеслись жемчужно-серые лошади с длинными кипенными гривами и хвостами. Бежали, не касаясь серебряными копытами ни земли, ни воды – так стремительно, что в лицо Ангесу ударил порыв ветра. Ветер пах только ночной свежестью.  А затем в воздухе закружились танцующие пары. Совсем близко: Ангес мог бы, наверное, разглядеть лица. Зазвенел и рассыпался женский смех, мужчины говорили тихо, низко, музыка переливалась лазурью и малахитом. Алой лентой протянулась флейта – звала тревожно, настойчиво, пронзительно…

Ангес, вздрогнув, открыл глаза. Молодец. Еще только уснуть не хватало. Вот весело бы вышло: явился ловцом, а оказался дичью. Над Озером несся жалобный посвист ночной птицы, пригрезившийся ему флейтой. На дальнем берегу кричали лягушки. Надвигающийся дождь прогнал туман, из прорех в темно-пурпурных тучах выглядывала луна.

Нашарив камешек, Ангес бросил его в призрачную расплавленную синеву. Брызги превратились в светляков, покружили вокруг человека, исчезли в роще.  Снова порыв ветра – дождь обрушился стеной. Моментально промокший до нитки, зато взбодрившийся, Ангес продолжал смотреть на Озеро, которое словно бы оказалось за стеклянной завесой. В воде плеснуло – и из-за этой сверкающей завесы показался огромный вороной конь. Ангес медленно встал, не отрывая глаз от чудесного животного. В отличие от призрачного табуна, вороной выглядел очень настоящим: его шкура блестела от воды, со слипшейся гривы катились капли. Ангес не двигался с места, конь сам подошел к нему. Дал себя погладить. Холодный, мокрый, с теплым мягким шелковым носом и тусклым далеким светом в темных глазах. Переступил тонкими ногами, оставляя глубокие вмятины в рыхлом песке. _Следы – задом наперед!_

\- Хочешь меня покатать? – спросил Ангес, смахивая воду с лица. – Я бы с удовольствием, только как на тебя без стремян забраться? Мокрого, скользкого и громадного.

Вороной, всхрапнув, тяжело опустился на колени.

\- Вот молодец.

Без седла было малость непривычно. Ангес качнулся, когда конь встал, но быстро выровнялся.

\- Ну что? Куда поедем?

Они медленным шагом двинулись вдоль кромки воды. Дождь немного утих, сыпался крупно, ровно. Из Озера выпархивали разновеликие светляки, разлетались по берегу, искрили в ветвях, горошинами света усеивали атласную шкуру коня. Ангес покачивался на спине вороного, глядя строго вперед и держась только коленями. Левая рука лежала на бедре, правую он сунул за пазуху. Черты лица заострились, по-детски пухлые губы сжались в нитку, между темными бровями пролегла морщинка. И когда вороной резко рванулся вправо, в воду, Ангес не слетел с него. Не потому, что так уж великолепно держался в седле (тут мало того, что никакого седла, так еще и мокрая скользкая шерсть) – просто водяные оборотни не заинтересованы в том, чтобы добыча с них падала. И делают так, что упасть нельзя, даже если очень хочется.

При каждом рывке коня к небу поднимался ослепительный рой  светляков, и человек, зажмурившись, потерял несколько драгоценных секунд. Гладь над головой сомкнулась. В жидком серебре длинные белые волосы Ангеса окружили его облаком, мешаясь с угольной гривой вороного чудовища. В груди защемило. Быстрее, быстрее же! Ангес рванул из-за пазухи золотистое сплетение ремешков, опрокинулся грудью на конскую шею. Перед глазами потемнело: то ли успели опуститься глубоко, то ли от нехватки воздуха.  Пальцы слабели. Как он умудрился взнуздать оборотня из такого положения, Ангес запомнил очень смутно. Знал только, что в какой-то момент почувствовал: больше на спине духа его ничто не держит – и рванул вверх, не отпуская узду.

 

 

2.

Через три месяца Мэл подруливал к дому номер 32 с весьма смешанными чувствами. На этот раз ему позвонила не мисс Мичиган, а сам  Стэнисон. И какие он испытывает эмоции по поводу предстоящей встречи, Мэл – как не старался – определить не смог. Фразы были тщательно выверены и абсолютно нейтральны, голос равнодушен. Дважды едва не пропустив красный свет, Мэлвин заставил себя встряхнуться. В конце концов, это всего лишь работа. Что за паника? Видно, судьба его слишком разбаловала, подкидывая, как на подбор, чудесных клиентов, от которых Мэл уходил, только вволю потрепавшись. А зачастую еще и угостившись чем-нибудь вкусненьким.  Процесс настройки инструмента, казалось бы, к разговорам  не располагает: здесь тишина нужна - но они умудрялись вволю наболтаться до и после процесса. Клиентов «сделать-и-уйти» насчитывались единицы. И на тебе – кончилась лафа. Сосредоточившись на дороге, Мэлвин принялся утешаться мечтами о свидании с кофейным Блютнером.

… Первой его мыслью было, что мистер Стэнисон выбирал себе инструмент под цвет глаз. И эта мысль так выбила Мэлвина из колеи, что он совершил на корню идиотский поступок: протянул Стэнисону руку. После чего ему остро захотелось захлопнуть дверь (желательно -  припечатав хозяина по аккуратному носу) и забыть сюда дорогу. Желание утроилось, когда Стэнисон машинально спрятал руки за спину.

\- Извините.

\- Извините.

Снова в унисон. Да какого черта?!

Стэнисон посмотрел на него сильно вприщур, что разозлило Мэла еще сильнее. Только поднимаясь к кабинету, он понял, что хозяин – пусть уже и без повязки – до сих пор видит неважно.

За три месяца в кабинете ровным счетом ничего не изменилось. Диван по-прежнему маячил в углу призраком шизофрении, и Мэлвин злорадно подумал, что это для Стэнисона очень кстати: хорошо видать, куда садиться. Зато при виде Блютнера к сердцу прилила нежность и вся злость куда-то испарилась. Благоговейно возясь со струнами и ежась от пристальных взглядов, Мэлвин недоумевал. Он давно понял, что инструмент и владелец вызывают у него примерно одинаковые чувства. По этой теории выходило, что в Стэнисона он должен был (не дай бог!) втрескаться по уши. Однако же от Блютнера не хотелось отводить глаз, в то время как молчаливый силуэт мистера  Стэнисона заставлял Мэла скрипеть зубами. С кем-то из них троих определенно было что-то не так.

Окончательно Мэл испугался, когда дверь бесшумно отворилась, и в кабинет на цыпочках (эдакий слоненок-балерина) ввалилась мисс Мичиган с подносом.

\- Можно? – громким шепотом поинтересовалась она.

\- Я уже.. почти, - ответил Мэлвин – почему-то тоже шепотом – и вцепился в Блютнер, как в последнюю надежду.

Пока он складывал инструменты и прикидывал, как бы сподручнее отсюда смыться, Стэнисон передвинул к дивану массивный столик (начисто игнорируя возмущенные кузинины «Люка, тебе нельзя напрягаться!»).

«С чего ты решил, что это для тебя? – занимался Мэл аутотренингом. – Может, он решил чайку попить… не отходя от творческого процесса».

Вопрос «Сколько вам сахару» разбил его надежды вдребезги.

«А если сказать, что у меня срочный вызов?»

Под чутким руководством мисс Мичиган Мэл помыл руки в ванной, которая в чемпионате по безвкусице стала бы достойным соперником кабинету, и вернулся в «теплую» компанию Стэнисона. Устроился на аляповатом диване – так далеко от хозяина, насколько стол и вежливость позволяли. Дорогой кофе пах божественно. Кофе в чашке, кофе в глазах Стэнисона, кофейный корпус Блютнера. Не многовато ли?

\- Послушайте… - Мэлвин взял чашку, повертел, поставил обратно.

Тряхнул головой, вытащил из нагрудного кармана блокнот и ручку и быстро написал столбик телефонов и фамилий. Положил листок рядом с блюдом печенья.

\- Знающие специалисты, не хуже меня, а кое-кто и лучше. А мы с вами, кажется, - нервно усмехнулся, - как это говорят, аурами не сошлись. Ладно я… но хороший инструмент такое чувствует, а ваш Блютнер -  он очень хороший. Пользы от этого, поверьте, не будет. Мне бы не хотелось, чтобы по моей вине страдало ваше пианино. Я в него почти влюбился. Вот.

Стэнисон молчал и листок  не брал.

«Прикидывает, в какую психушку меня сдать?»

_-_ Я бы особо порекомендовал мистера Тауэра. Он там первый в списке.

Стэнисон не двигался.

Видя, что по-хорошему расстаться не получается, Мэл перешел к плану B – экстремальному. План был прост и коварен: Мэлвин быстро перегнулся через стол и накрыл ладонью пальцы Стэнисона. Даже успел почувствовать, какие они холодные, прежде чем хозяин в панике вскочил, толкнув стол. Тот угрожающе накренился, но устоял - слишком тяжелый, чтобы перевернуться. Однако чашки, сахарница, печенье, молочник – все живописной  грудой украсило собой маленький пухлый ярко-оранжевый ковер. К счастью, Мэлу раскаленным кофе досталось по касательной – пару пятен на штанах, кои он со вздохом обозрел. Стэнисон заполошно глотал воздух, переводя взгляд с оскверненной чужим прикосновением руки на живописный натюрморт на ковре, на вероломного Мэла и обратно.

\- Вы бы позвали мисс Мичиган, а то паркет испортится, - невозмутимо посоветовал Мэлвин. – Денег за визит я, пожалуй, брать не стану. Готов принять счет за моральный ущерб, сервиз и ковер. Последний я бы на вашем месте выбросил в окно и диван бы следом отправил. Окно большое – он пройдет.  И… - Мэл двумя пальцами подхватил с пола чудом уцелевший листок, - подумайте насчет мистера Тауэра. Он действительно знает свое дело.

Мэл взял сумку, с сожалением покосился на кофейный Блютнер и быстрым шагом вышел.

 

 

 

Прямо над ним сиял гигантский синеватый шар луны. Небо чистое, глубокое. Дождь кончился. Ангес осторожно вдохнул. Его порядком знобило, побаливало в груди, на зубах хрустел песок, а в желудке плескалась половина Озера. Но ясно было, что он жив и даже почти здоров. Только пальцы правой руки стиснуты намертво – аж ноют, а рядом… что-то большое и дышит. Еще секунда – и Ангес все вспомнил. Приподнялся на локтях и медленно повернул голову.

Оборотень лежал в позе спящей лошади – подобрав под себя ноги – но с открытыми глазами. Ангес, который потерял сознание, вцепившись в уздечку, просто не давал ему подняться. Увидев, что человек очнулся, дух вскинул голову и посмотрел на Ангеса. Смешно дернул ушами, обдал теплым дыханием.  Лошадью не пахло вовсе, лишь свежестью и озером - еще одна примета помимо неправильных следов и подозрительной готовности покатать первого встречного. Человекоубийственных склонностей вороной не выказывал: волшебная уздечка сработала исправно. Все же опасаясь отпускать заметно присмиревшего пленника, Ангес перехватил поводья левой рукой и принялся разминать правую. Настроение шло в гору. План удался как по писаному. Ну, почти. Теперь надо только отвести оборотня на конюшню и молиться, чтобы какая-нибудь из кобылок пришлась ему по душе. Красивых кобыл в конюшне Синего Замка хватало - Ангес, хоть  лошадиных вкусов не знал, считал, что, будь он жеребцом, у него глаза бы разбежались.

Увы, водяной дух не был бы водяным духом, если б не устроил подлянку.

Берег озарило белой вспышкой. Ангес, который уже мысленно подсчитывал прибыль от красивых, необычайно быстроногих жеребят, решил, что возвращается дождь с грозой. А потом перевел взгляд на пленника и забыл и о жеребятах, и о грозах. Хотя неправда, о жеребятах он как раз и не забыл.  Потому что с этим… с этим… никакие жеребята ему не светили. На песке, поджав колени к груди, сидел мужчина, очень молодой, почти юноша. У него были встрепанные, довольно короткие волосы – темно-русые в рыжину. На шее тускло блестела узкая золотая полоска вроде ошейника, с нее на ключицы опускалась затейливая паутинная вязь с небольшим зеленым камешком в центре. От ошейника шла тонкая цепочка – ее-то сжимал сейчас в руке ошарашенный Ангес.

\- А… это что? – спросил он в пространство дрожащим голосом.

\- В моем теперешнем облике уздечка смотрелась бы на мне странно, - глубокомысленно отозвался мужчина бархатным текучим голосом.

Ангес сглотнул.

\- Но ты мне не нужен!

\- Правда? Тогда сними это и больше меня не увидишь.

\- В смысле, нужен, но… не такой! А ну превращайся обратно в коня!

\- Не хочу, - пожал плечами оборотень.

Ангес молча хлопал глазами. Нет, он знал, что дух может обернуться человеком, однако так увлекся замыслом  о жеребятах, что подобный вариант событий рассмотреть как-то забыл. И разве уздечка не заставляет оборотня подчиняться?

Вероятно, Ангес в расстроенных чувствах сказал это вслух, так как пленник глянул на него снизу вверх бездонно-темными глазами и  медленно произнес:

\- Нет. Она просто мешает мне оставить от тебя одну печень.

И приподнял губу, демонстрируя не слишком человеческие и даже не лошадиные зубы. Очень ровные, очень белые и очень острые. Ангес невольно вздрогнул и, наконец, разозлился.

\- Что ж. Как пожелаешь. Вставай, пойдем.

\- Куда?

\- Со мной. Во-первых, ты даже не представляешь, во сколько мне обошлась эта уздечка. Во-вторых, ты собирался меня утопить и сожрать. Отпустить тебя после всего этого было бы неразумно. Я подумаю, на что ты сможешь сгодиться.

Дух снова оскалился, но неохотно поднялся на ноги. Верно, в каких-то пределах уздечка таки вынуждала его слушаться.

\- Мне так и идти?

Ангес задумался. Его и самого несколько смущало то, что кроме преображенной уздечки на  оборотне ничего не было. Конечно, Ангес мог бы поделиться рубашкой: пленник был на полголовы его ниже и куда уже в кости. Только вот белая шелковая рубашка после дождя и невольного купания едва ли смогла бы что-то скрыть.

\- Так и идти, - с некоторым злорадством согласился он. – Не так уж далеко. Вооон туда.

Оборотень проследил за его рукой. За черной рощей вздымался холм, а на холме стоял замок – полуночно-синий в свете луны.

\- Ты – Хозяин Синего Замка.

Ангес убрал влажные потемневшие волосы с левой стороны лица, демонстрируя поперечные бирюзовые полосы от виска до плеча.

\- Это тебя удивляет?

\- Сам Хозяин Синего Замка явился меня ловить. Чувствую себя важной птицей.

\- Если хочешь сделать что-то хорошо – сделай сам.  А тебе лучше бы шевелиться.  Еще десяток лишних слов – и почувствуешь себя  задавленной курицей.

\- Это как?

\- Тебе не понравится.

Ангес молниеносно оказался у него за спиной. Левой рукой обхватил поперек туловища, фиксируя по линии локтей, правой – дважды обернул  цепочку вокруг тонкой шеи и с силой потянул. «Если ему сейчас вздумается превратиться… - подумал. И еще: - Ох, порвется…» Однако цепочка оказалась неожиданно прочной, а перекинуться дух то ли не догадался, то ли  упрямо стоял на своем. Дернулся пару раз и обмяк, признавая поражение. Ангес разжал руки. То-то.

Оборотень отскочил, насколько позволяла цепочка. Тонкое лицо исказилось, бледные губы дрожали. Глаза горели – уже не тускло, а вполне явственно.

\- Только попробуй…  еще раз… до меня дотронуться, - прорычал он между приступами кашля.

Обескураженный бурной реакцией, Ангес хмыкнул:

\- Ты сам попросил.

В озере плеснула хвостом крупная рыба, и стайка светляков порхнула ввысь, к луне. 

 

 

3.

\- Мистер Стэнисон, вы издеваетесь? – Мэл изо всех сил старался говорить спокойно.

\- Нет, - ответили в трубке.

\- Потеряли мой список?

\- Нет.

\- Тогда в чем дело?

На той стороне вздохнули и зашуршали бумагой.

\- Мистер Тауэр уехал в отпуск, мистер Ротфильд в больнице, автоответчик миссис Горгец  просит перезвонить завтра, а я не могу ждать до завтра, - невидимый собеседник перевел дыхание. – У мистера Ная с утра никто не отвечает, миссис Брэндсторм очень извиняется, не объясняя причин, и рекомендует вас. Мистер Прэне…

\- Похищен инопланетянами?

\- Нет. Просто его цена меня не устраивает, - невозмутимо возразил Стэнисон.

\- Буду через час, - Мэл со злостью вдавил кнопку ни в чем не повинного телефона.

Паранойя – это, конечно, не очень хорошо, но первое, что сделал Мэлвин – перезвонил всем, кого перечислял ровный голос в трубке. К несчастью (или к счастью? Это как посмотреть), Стэнисон не соврал. Бывают же совпадения. Значит, это судьба такая бестолковая. Будучи уже почти на месте, Мэл сообразил еще кое-что, и это «кое-что» хорошего расположения духа ему не прибавило.

 

Алый кошмар – кто бы сомневался! - никуда не делся, но хотя бы ковер исчез. А вообще, кабинет немного изменился: с единственной полки пропали книги и несколько безделушек, в углу стояли две коробки. Об этом Мэл решил подумать позже.  Мысленно поздоровавшись с Блютнером, он принялся разбирать инструменты. Стэнисон по обыкновению приютился в уголке дивана и сверлил настройщика кофейными глазами.

\- У меня есть один вопрос и две просьбы, - Мэл встретил чужой взгляд. – Можно?

Стэнисон рваным жестом пожал плечами.

\- Если мне не изменяет память, я у вас был месяц назад. Вы не хуже меня знаете, что пианино настраивают раз в полгода, максимум – в квартал. И мне почему-то кажется, что Блютнер в порядке.  Зачем вы меня вызвали?

\- Это мое пианино и мои деньги, - вежливо отозвался Стэнисон.

Мэл, подумав, наклонил голову:

\- Вы правы. Тогда разрешите попросить о двух вещах. Первое: я не хочу ни чая, ни кофе, ни сока, ни минеральной воды. Второе: я не думаю, что вы согласитесь выйти из комнаты, но мне было бы гораздо спокойнее работать, если бы вы это сделали. Или по крайней мере смотрели в окно. Я еще не начал, а вы уже просверлили во мне пару дырок.

Мэл, конечно, рисковал, выдвигая такие требования, но от взглядов хозяина у него действительно все из рук валилось. А красть здесь было нечего, разве пианино выносить, что, ясное дело, провернуть затруднительно. К вящему удовольствию Мэлвина Стэнисон явственно покраснел, капитулировал с поля боя и почти грохнул дверью.

\- Ну вот мы с тобой и остались наедине, - сказал Мэл Блютнеру. – По мне, так самая лучшая компания.

Как он и предполагал, пианино «строило» превосходно.

Погладив сверкающий корпус, Мэлвин выглянул в коридор (осторожно, на тот случай, если злой хозяин подпирает дверь) и во всеуслышание объявил, что дело сделано.

А на пороге Мэл узнал, что Люка Стэнисон умеет улыбаться. Кривовато, но довольно обаятельно.

\- Можете спать спокойно, мистер Блейт, - произнес он с этой улыбкой. – Я уезжаю завтра утром.

\- Я рад, - Мэлвин выдержал паузу. – Рад, что вы поправились. И даже, наверное, буду скучать, - снова секунду помолчал. - Я имею в виду ваше пианино.

\- Не сомневаюсь, - Стэнисон вернул ему двусмысленность. – Всего хорошего.

 

 

 

\- Меня зовут Фогал, - сказал дух и в ответ на удивленный взгляд Ангеса пояснил: - Ты не спросил, но нам же придется как-то общаться.

«Фогал? Хорош подарочек*», - мысленно фыркнул Ангес, а вслух сказал:

\- Я…

\- Ангес, - перебил оборотень. – Кто в округе  не знает имени Хозяина Синего Замка?

\- Ты не хочешь повернуться ко мне, когда разговариваешь?

Фогал, вымытый, в черных штанах, но без рубашки и босиком, прильнул к зарешеченному окну. По узкой гладкой белой спине бежала цепочка позвонков. Рыжеватые пряди прикрывали ошейник.

\- Ты специально отдал мне эти покои?

\- Почему ты так решил?

\- Отсюда открывается прекрасный вид на мое озеро.

Ангес ничего подобного на уме не держал, но решил, что, пожалуй, так даже лучше. Глядишь, дурь из головы выкинет быстрее.

\- Ты знаешь, что мне от тебя нужно. Если превратишься и кое-что для меня сделаешь, я тебя отпущу.

Спина вздрогнула от тихого смеха.

\- Кое-что! Говори уж напрямик. В конюшнях Синего Замка перевелись быстрые скакуны?

Ангес промолчал.

\- Ладно… Как я к этому отношусь – видимо, моя проблема. Важнее другое. Я не могу превратиться.

\- Не можешь или не хочешь?

\- Не могу.

\- А на берегу, ты сказал, что…

\- Соврал, - спина чуть напряглась. – Я принял человеческий облик в уздечке. Обратно – только если ее снять.

\- Я понимаю, к чему ты клонишь, - медленно произнес Ангес. – В уздечке ты не превратишься. А без уздечки…

Дух посмотрел на Ангеса через плечо. Кажется, повернув голову чуть сильнее, чем это может обычный человек. И радушно улыбнулся.

\- Без уздечки я раздеру тебя на куски и съем.

Вместо ответа Ангес сделал вид, что хочет потрепать его по макушке. Фогал, зашипев, шарахнулся и ударился плечом о стену, стреноженный цепочкой, которая непостижимым образом запуталась в переплетении витиеватой решетки. Забился.

\- Выглядишь, как человек, а ведешь себя, как глупое животное, - прикрикнул Ангес. – Удавиться вздумал? Прекрати трепыхаться, она же натягивается…

Оборотень притих, позволяя себя освободить.  Неудобно как, болтается… Они-то выглядят непрочными – что ошейник-полоска в палец шириной, что цепочка – та и вовсе со стебелек. Да и золото, оно мягкое. А погляди – ни одно звено не растянулось. Отрезать бы ее (как бы в самом деле не удавился), только страшновато: еще пропадет колдовство – и останется одна печёнка. 

\- Быть съеденным, пусть и красивой лошадью, мне не хочется, - признал Ангес. – Кстати, знаешь, ты и сейчас совсем не безобразен.

И смерил пленника долгим, тягучим, как жаркая смола, взглядом: от  узких босых ступней до  радужек оттенка драгоценного черно-бурого меха.

Фогал, не дрогнув, глянул в ответ:

\-  Глаза Хозяина Синего Замка  - цвета башен под полной луной. Ты хотел, чтобы я покрыл твоих кобыл, а теперь предлагаешь себя?  

Ангес моргнул, возвращая глазам обычное удивленно-насмешливое выражение.

\- Фогал, меня этим не разозлишь. Хотя насчет того, кто из нас себя предлагает, я бы поспорил. И запомни, что ты первым поднял эту тему. Я всего лишь заметил, что ты не урод.

Дух фыркнул и снова отвернулся к окну, предусмотрительно смяв цепочку в ладони.

\- Раз уж моя охота не удалась… Ты ведь не собираешься морить меня голодом?

\- Ты предпочитаешь непрожаренные бифштексы, полагаю.

\- _Очень сильно_ не прожаренные. И никакой печени.

\- Слуга принесет, - Ангес собрался уходить, но у дверей остановился. – Фогал, мы ведь оба понимаем, что самое большое спустя две луны ты запоешь по-другому?

Дух молча смотрел на Озеро. 


	2. Chapter 2

4.

Мэлу не надо было видеть подпись на ядовито-розовой открытке, чтобы знать: тетушка Кларисса желает видеть ненаглядного племянника на очередном кошмаре, который по недоразумению именовался Днем Рождения. Вот уже восьмой год за две недели до Дня Х, после того, как в его руках оказывалась маленькая безобидная открыточка, Мэлу начинали сниться совершенно дурацкие кошмары. Иногда он, оседлав бокал и пользуясь гигантскими палочками для еды вместо весел, преодолевал серию порогов на реке из шампанского. Иногда падал с лошади в шоколадный торт и захлебывался сливками. Пару раз танцевал брейк-данс на рояле (рояль танцевал за компанию). Ну а в качестве исключения его незатейливо поджаривали вместо барбекю, причем – самое обидное! - ему же и полагалось докладывать о степени своей готовности. Понятно, что смотреть потом на барбекю и удерживаться от рвотных позывов было нелегко.

Тащиться через все Штаты в Монтану, натягивать ненавистный смокинг, изображать любителя светских львиц... Веселье продолжалось три-четыре дня  (и пару дней на «раскачаться»)  плюс дорога, но идиотские сны и  «предвкушение» выбивали Мэлвина из колеи на гораздо большее время. Он со стоном пихнул открытку под стопку книг.

Несколькими часами позднее, ложась спать, Мэл смиренно попросил у собственного подсознания: «Только не барбекю». И оно, вопреки обыкновению, сжалилось над хозяином. Более того, привычные кошмары не беспокоили Мэла до самого отъезда. Снилось что-то другое… а что, никак не получалось запомнить.

 

 

 

Синий Замок принимал гостей. Дорогу к вершине холма, прежде заросшую, до блеска выездили десятки экипажей, безликие слуги метались по замку выцветшими мотыльками. Воздух полнился ароматами жаркого, пряностей и крепкого вина. Пустые торжественные залы огласились смехом, песнями, голосами. Даже Фогал, который все реже отрывался от созерцания Озера, временами переводил взгляд на вереницу карет и лошадиных спин, а то и стоял у дверей покоев, вслушиваясь в праздничный шум. Здесь его и застал  вырвавшийся из цепких дамских ручек Ангес.

Завидев Хозяина в конце коридора, дух неторопливо вернулся на свое обычное место на окне.

\- Не желаешь присоединиться к гостям? 

Темно-фиолетовый мундир, тяжелые голубые кисти, вышитые отвороты стояче-отложного воротника, лавандовая пена манжет в отороченных золотом разрезах широких рукавов. Волосы по бокам собраны в тонкие косы, открывая бирюзовые метки.

\- Я еще не проголодался, - рассеянно отозвался Фогал. – Можешь приводить сюда по одному, сэкономишь на овцах.

Ангес улыбнулся с холодной вежливостью, которой оборотень все равно не видел.

\- Хочешь мною похвастаться?

\- О тебе не знает ни одна живая душа.

\- Слуги… - начал Фогал, однако осекся.

Он достаточно насмотрелся на здешних слуг, чтобы обманываться по поводу их принадлежности к миру живых.

\- К чему вся эта суета? Не иначе, Хозяин Синего Замка изволил соскучиться в скудной компании водяного духа и толпы… прости, не знаю, чем их назвать.

\- У меня именины, - Ангес скорее предполагал, чем утверждал.

\- Попробуй еще раз. Все равно поздравлений не дождешься.

\- Мой кузен, Каунор, женился и намерен разделить радость со всеми нами.

\- В твоем замке?

\- Это наше с ним дело.

\- Верю, - пробормотал оборотень. – И еще я верю, что эта радость превосходно обойдется без меня.

Ангес кивнул:

\- Как хочешь. Ты уже придумал, что мне с тобой делать?

Фогал соскользнул с окна и развернулся к Хозяину. В башне было совсем не жарко, но он по-прежнему отказывался от обуви, а рубашку лишь накидывал. В окно рвались алые закатные лучи, Фогал стоял в этом огненном свете – пламенеющие волосы и прозрачный шелк рубашки, розовый на солнце.

\- Ну ты и наглый. Ты меня поймал, и мне же ломать голову над своей судьбой. Ты знаешь мой ответ, Хозяин. Ты даже ничем не рискуешь. Отправь со мной слугу, скажи ему Слово – пусть снимет уздечку. Не думаю, что он покажется мне аппетитным, а если и покажется, ты не обеднеешь.

\- Уздечка, Фогал, вот именно. Очень дорогая уздечка, которую я не смогу использовать повторно.

На нервное диковатое лицо легла тень отчаяния. Он еще не на пределе, подумалось Ангесу, но близко, очень близко.

\- Я укажу тебе клад.

\- Не нуждаюсь в деньгах, - с искренним сожалением сказал Ангес. – Кроме того, золото не окупит покушения на мою жизнь.

Он шагнул вперед, одним лишь этим движением заставив оборотня прижаться к каменной кладке. Фогал – вне потока умирающего солнечного света – словно бы погас. Не зашипел, не огрызнулся, просто вздернул губу. Ангес заметил, что мясо стали часто уносить нетронутым. Водяной дух без своего озера? Так бывает. Но недолго.

Ангес медленно накрутил цепочку на средний палец, остановился, не коснувшись шеи. От Фогала должно было бы пахнуть, как от свирепых золотых кошек, с которыми Ангес порой охотился. Но частое дыхание отдавало лишь озерной свежестью.

\- Чего ты ждешь, Хозяин Синего Замка? Я долго не протяну, и тогда ты не получишь вообще ничего.

Ангес молчал, глядя не то на бледные сухие губы, не то на блестящий зеленый камешек.

\- Ах да. Но мне будет очень хотеться жить. И я начну ползать перед тобой на коленях  и умолять взять хоть что-то.

Ангес скользил взглядом по сложным золотым узорам.

\- Только что у меня останется?

\- Я вижу, к чему ты ведешь, - бархатно произнес Ангес. – Но когда скажешь, не вини меня. Знай, что ты снова заговорил об этом первый.

Фогал низко заворчал.

\- Эна! – загремели в коридоре. – Куда ты запропастился?!

\- Это меня. Кузен,- Ангес торопливо размотал цепочку и бросил, уходя: - Думай, Фогал, думай.

 

 

5.

\- Нет, - с нотками истерики в голосе сказал Мэлвин и схватился за искусственную пальму.

\- Не хочешь, как хочешь. Возьмешь что-нибудь еще, – Рэйчел обиженно сверкнула глазами. – Нервничать-то зачем?

\- Эээ… - тут только Мэл сообразил, что рядом стоит официант с уставленным бокалами подносом.

\- Прости-прости, я насчет другого.

Голоса заглушали живую музыку, с трибуны неслись речи, глаза резало от сияния голливудских улыбок и драгоценностей. Тетушка Кларисса, по мнению Мэла, всегда немного путала свой День Рождения с церемонией вручения Оскара.

\- Вон тот парень… да, тот, рядом с мистером Брендоном… Разве тетя его когда-нибудь приглашала? Что-то я его не видел в прошлом году.

Тоненькая Рэйчел – миниатюрная даже с учетом шпилек умопомрачительной высоты – прищурилась и приобрела совсем уж восточный вид.

\- Это пианист. Тетя что-то мне рассказывала, но ты же знаешь, как я ее слушаю. Так и не поняла, где они пересеклись… Наверное, будет играть. Фамилию помню – Стэнисон, а имя такое забавное… из головы вылетело.

\- Люка, - на автомате подсказал Мэлвин и прикусил язык.

\- Точно, Люка Стэнисон. Стой. А почему ты спрашиваешь, раз вы знакомы?

Мэлу резко захотелось выпить, и он затормозил одного их официантов, снующих по залу заводными игрушками.

\- Я ему пианино настраивал. Только это было во Флориде.

\- Ну и чудно, - Рэйчел грациозно пожала обнаженными плечиками.  – А что такая физиономия кислая?

\- На прощание мы немного повздорили, и я не то чтобы сильно хочу его видеть.

Рэйчел сочувственно сжала ему локоть через рукав смокинга. Сочувствие было таким крепким и искренним, что Мэл  мог бы, не глядя, сказать, сколько колечек красуется на хрупких пальчиках. А если бы снять пиджак и рубашку – то  и по отпечаткам проверить.

\- Бывает. Не скучай, - и упорхнула.

Мэлвин мрачно допил шампанское и принялся разрабатывать стратегический план – чтобы и под пальмой до утра не просидеть, и со Стэнисоном не столкнуться. В конце концов, здесь полно народу: у двух рыбешек достаточно шансов не встретиться в этом людском море.  Понаблюдав несколько минут, он понял, что Стэнисон явно держится особняком – что вполне логично с учетом его фобии. Значит, надо слиться с толпой, чем в течение следующего часа Мэл и занимался. Не то чтобы это давалось легко… В общем, по истечении часа у него от улыбок болели щеки и от разговоров – язык, от шампанского мутило, и Мэл прилагал куда меньше усилий к отслеживанию перемещений Стэнисона. Зря.

В какой-то момент они оказались в паре шагов друг от друга. А потом некая  восторженная, разгоряченная спиртным девица захотела, очевидно, подарить мистеру Пианисту дружеский поцелуй. Во всяком случае, другое объяснение этому прыжку испуганной лани Мэл придумать не  мог. Увидев, как на него кто-то летит, Мэлвин – благо, что только-только отдал пустой бокал – этого кого-то машинально поймал. Засим последовала немая сцена, которую Мэл почему-то увидел со стороны. Бледного, как простынь, Стэнисона, вцепившегося левой рукой в его многострадальный локоть – и себя, сжимающего пианиста за плечи. В свободной руке у Стэнисона был фужер с остатками мангового сока на донышке. Прочее содержимое фужера окрашивало мэлвинову рубашку и вольно  катилось по атласным лацканам смокинга.

\- Не знал, что и вы тут, мистер Стэнисон, - светским тоном выдал Мэл, чувствуя, как к горлу подбирается комок – не то тошнота, не то приступ хохота. – Надеюсь, ваше здоровье окончательно поправилось?

Глаза на белом лице казались огромными и совсем черными. В данный момент здоровье Стэнисона, судя по его виду, готовилось отдать концы, но надо же было соблюсти приличия! Промоченная  на груди рубашка неприятно липла к коже, и Мэл вместо того, чтобы поскорее разжать пальцы, задумался, разыщут ли ему новый костюм или можно будет вообще отсюда смотаться. Первый вариант, как это не грустно, выглядел более реальным.

\- Какая досада!  -  рядом чеширским котом возникла Рэйчел.

Нельзя сказать, чтобы ее появление было очень кстати, но зато оба вышли из ступора и сумели расцепиться.

\- Извините, простите, разрешите, - Мэлвин поспешил в туалет, дабы попытаться исправить ущерб с помощью мокрого полотенца, но ноги почему-то понесли его вверх по лестнице и вынесли на один из многочисленных балкончиков.

Здесь стоял круглый столик на двоих, куда Мэлвин с удовольствием швырнул надоевший смокинг. Задумчиво подергал за воротник испорченную рубашку. Однако праздник еще не дошел до  той стадии, где появление Мэла топлесс  не вызвало бы нареканий. Да и ветер был довольно свеж. Это тебе не Флорида.

Он оперся на перила, рассеянно глядя на переливающийся огнями город. И позвал:

\- Мистер Стэнисон.

\- Да? – откликнулись из-за спины.

\- Знали бы вы, как мне хочется вам врезать.

Позади скорбно вздохнули, помолчали и заявили:

\- Взаимно.

Мэл удивленно развернулся. Люка Стэнисон – тоже в рубашке – сидел на краешке стула. Оба пиджака висели на спинках.

\- Неожиданно. И вы ради этого даже готовы добровольно до меня дотронуться?

Стэнисон с выражением вежливого невнимания на лице рассматривал собственные ладони.

\- Вам нельзя портить руки, - констатировал Мэл. – Кроме того, у нас разные весовые категории.

\- Да, мне еще играть сегодня, - замечание насчет веса Стэнисон проигнорировал.

\- Выглядите паршиво. Не ожидал встретить вас здесь - с вашими-то заморочками. Хотя прогресс налицо: вы за меня держались секунд пять, не меньше. 

Стэнисон знакомым жестом наклонил голову к плечу:

\- Как вы считаете, может, мне все же стоит рискнуть руками?

\- Места маловато, -  Мэл демонстративно перевесился через тонкие перила. – Сомневаюсь, что я или вы сумеем должным образом украсить собой те замечательные кусты внизу.

\- Отойдите от перил. Вы пьяны.

Они помолчали еще немного.

\- А впрочем, - нарушил тишину Мэлвин, - есть у меня одна идея, как нам подраться, не оскорбляя ничьих эстетических вкусов.

Стэнисон вопросительно вскинул брови.

\- Но руками все равно рискнуть придется. А еще нам надо будет друг до друга дотрагиваться.

Стэнисон решительно встал и взял свой смокинг. Однако же не ушел, а принялся одеваться – слишком долго и слишком тщательно. Обождав, пока заминка станет достаточно неестественной, Мэл добавил:

\- Или вы хотите и дальше _совершенно случайно_ сталкиваться?   Что до меня, мне это уже поднадоело. Давайте уже разберемся, так или иначе.

Стэнисон снова стянул смокинг, тяжело опустился на стул и замер, скрестив руки на груди.

\- Если у вас есть часы, браслет, кольца – снимайте, - Мэл расстегнул любимые «Радо» и бросил взгляд на собеседника.

Тот выпростал руки и всматривался в них, точно не помнил, а есть ли у него что-нибудь из перечисленного.   Оказалось, нет. Даже часов.

\- Вы счастливы, мистер Стэнисон?

Стэнисон не шелохнулся, вся его фигура будто бы заледенела.

Мэл закатил глаза:

\- Сделайте милость… не заставляйте меня чувствовать себя так, словно вы перепуганная девственница, а я – коварный соблазнитель.

\- Идите  к черту, - отмер пианист.

Эти слова в образ перепуганной девственницы не вписывались – Мэлвин, и сам безотчетно напрягшийся, выдохнул с облегчением.

\- Рукава лучше немного закатать. Смысл в том, чтобы познакомиться, поссориться, подраться, помириться и попрощаться. Несложно, правда? Но это следует проделать одними руками. Да, чтобы как следует сосредоточиться – молча и с закрытыми глазами.

Стэнисон смотрел, как теленок, которого ведут на заклание. Из чего Мэлвин сделал вывод, что следует начать быстрее, пока он совсем не перепугался.

\- Завязать нечем, будем полагаться на нашу честность.

Мэл сел поудобнее, положил руки на стол. Стэнисон, чуть помедлив, последовал его примеру.

\- Готовы?

\- Нет.

\- Закрывайте глаза.

И стало темно. Городской шум и гул праздника отодвинулись на задний план, ветер улегся, ощущение собственного тела приглушилось, сгладилось. Жизнь сосредоточилась в пальцах, в ладонях.

 

_Чужие руки – с мужеством отчаяния – начинают первыми, но их отваги хватает ненадолго. Чуть заметно касаются и убегают. Боятся. Их нельзя пугать: они меньше, уязвимее, у них (при широкой ладони) худые гибкие пальцы. Они очень хрупкие и знают об этом. Поэтому осторожничают. И все же начало положено._

_Выжидает, усыпляет бдительность._

_Чужие руки повторяют попытку, уже смелее. Теперь о них известно больше: они сухие, холодные, с твердыми подушечками пальцев. Левая храбрее: она легко, очень быстро, почти судорожно скользит от ногтей до костяшек и обратно. Правая касается едва-едва. Такие разные – забавно. И нервные: стоит шевельнуться, отпрыгивают. Но  с каждым разом возвращаются чуть решительнее. Задерживаются на суставах, изучают, щекотно пощипывают  кожу между пальцами.  И вдруг – сильно, до боли, сжимают. Уходят от праведной мести. И снова набрасываются._

_Уже не боятся? Вот они как? Прыгнуть, поймать, сдавить – осторожно, но чувствительно. Такие тонкие косточки._

_А чужие руки еще и хитрые. Почуяв силу, холодеют, дергаются, мелко дрожат. Вот мы – слабые, беззащитные, безобидные. Бери!_

_Пожалеть, ослабить хватку._

_А они по-змеиному выворачиваются и силятся забраться выше, на запястья._

_Отбить атаку, и самому туда – на слишком часто пульсирующие жилки. Прислушаться к дробному биению. Придавить, обездвижить… Перевернуть. И большими пальцами – сильно, медленно – от середины запястий до бугорков Сатурна._

_Чужие руки костенеют, но только сначала. Вот они теплеют… вздрагивают. Не пугливо – податливо. Отдаются. Хочешь – добей, хочешь…_

 

\- Мистер Стэнисон! Где вы?

Голос прозвучал будто над ухом, однако на балконе по-прежнему были только они вдвоем. На первом этаже вовсю гремела музыка, ветер усилился. В глазах Стэнисона зияли две черные дыры, он тяжело – как после настоящей драки  - дышал. Красивые кисти уютно покоились в руках Мэла.

\- Мне… пора играть, - для каждого короткого слова Стэнисону приходилось набирать воздух.

Он опустил взгляд, медленно убрал руки и спрятал их под мышки, отчего стал выглядеть совсем озябшим и очень несчастным.

\- Посидите хоть полминуты, отдышитесь, - Мэл столь впечатляющей одышкой похвастаться не мог, однако и ему сейчас требовалось больше воздуха, чем обычно. Перед глазами повисла кисейная завеса – он тряхнул головой, чтобы убрать ее.  – Не самолет, подождут. А то у вас вид… бешеный.

Стэнисон сделал несколько глубоких вдохов-выдохов и вышел, зацепив плечом косяк. «Как он будет играть в таком состоянии?», - подумалось Мэлвину. Сам он присоединяться к гостям не спешил: ему определенно не мешало немного охладиться. Он посмотрел на свои руки, безвольно лежащие на столе, и тихо поинтересовался:

\- И почему мне кажется, что вы только что не подрались, а трахнулись?

Внизу запел рояль.

 

 

 

 С кузеном Ангеса Фогал познакомился заполночь. Моросил дождь, и над озером трепетал живой сияющий покров. Порой светляки залетали в окно башни, опускались на руки пленника. Вспыхнув, растекались прозрачной водой. Дух с удовольствием слизывал капли.

И тут дверь распахнулась, и в комнату кто-то ввалился. Двое – мужчина и женщина, – в тесном объятии не замечающие ничего вокруг. Не отрываясь друг от друга, парочка медленно, но верно продвигалась к кровати. Терпко запахло вином. Некоторое время Фогал  наблюдал равнодушно, а затем нарочито звучно закашлялся. Его сон преимущественно ограничивался чуткой короткой дремой прямо на окне, но все же за этот срок он начал расценивать помещение как «свое» и не желал, чтобы на «его» кровати творились всякие непотребства.

Пара распалась.

\- Вы говорили, в башне нет никого, - пропищала женская фигура.

Она была в пышном изумрудном, наполовину расстегнутом платье и без лица.

\- Пошла вон, дура, - негромко сказал мужчина. – И чтобы рот на замке.

Голос показался Фогалу знакомым.

Дверь хлопнула, дробные шаги заторопились по коридору и исчезли.

\- Кто здесь?

Незнакомец, верно, различал лишь силуэт на фоне неба. А Фогал видел в темноте отлично, и ему не составляло труда разглядеть в нежданном госте высокого, несколько полноватого мужчину с кудрявыми черными волосами и короткой бородкой. В нем даже прослеживалось отдаленное сходство с Ангесом, хотя он явно был старше. Каунор, пресловутый кузен Хозяина Синего Замка.

В углу сама собой вспыхнула свеча.

\- Прошу меня простить, - Каунор шагнул ближе, присматриваясь. – Не думал, что здесь занято.

\- Ничего, - сдержанно отозвался Фогал.

Мужчина сделал еще шаг. Прищелкнул языком.

\- Разве вы были среди гостей, очаровательное создание?

И отшатнулся, когда «очаровательное создание» показало зубки.

\- Нет, не был. Ни к чему твари из озера разгуливать среди людей. А вы, полагаю, родственник Хозяина, по чьей вине Замок гудит, как растревоженный улей? Не волнуйтесь, я никому не скажу, что уважаемому Каунору быстро наскучила молодая жена.

При упоминании жены мужчина несколько смутился, однако моментально взял себя в руки и потер бородку:

\- Вы зря зовете себя тварью, малыш. Ай да братец, эдакое сокровище прятать… Крошка Ангес всегда был горазд почудить.

Черные глаза быстро обежали фигуру Фогала, задержавшись на золотом плетении.

\- Я здесь не по своей воле, - надменно сказал дух.

\- Но двери открыты.

\- Вы считаете, что путь к свободе стерегут лишь двери? – дух щелкнул ногтем по ошейнику.

\- О, вот как. Я что-то слышал о подобных вещицах. Осмелюсь предположить, что на вашем пути к свободе стоит мой кузен.

-  Можно сказать и так.

Снова заминка и липко-пристальный взгляд – тем более неприятный от того, что его даже не пытались скрыть.

\- Выходит, вы бы не огорчились, если бы он… ушел с этого пути?

Фогал удивленно вскинул брови:

\- Я бы огорчился лишь в одном случае: если бы он не оказался в моих зубах. Ваша отвага граничит с безрассудством. Мы едва знакомы, а вы вот так себя компрометируете.

\- Ангес скорее поверит «твари из озера», чем любимому кузену? Извините, я лишь повторяю ваши слова.

\- Хм.

\- Я давно этого хотел, - Каунор перешел на густой шепот. – Личные причины, знаете ли. И Синий Замок… он стоит риска.

\- И как вы собираетесь это сделать?

\- Вы уже заметили, что мой братец любит приодеться?

\- Его костюмы неплохи.

\- Но каждому из них не хватает одного маленького аксессуара.

\- Какого же?

\- Кинжала в спине.

Фогал улыбнулся:

\- Довольно рискованно. Не легче ли поколдовать над бокалом вина?

\- Это личные причины, малыш, говорю же. Вам не понять. Я убью его завтра  после заката – для себя, и для вас. Вы получите свободу. Однако у меня есть условие.

\- Мм?

\- Потом вы будете вольны вернуться в свое озеро. А  перед этим… не подарите ли мне ночь?

Фогал резко отвернулся к окну, но, когда вновь посмотрел на Каунора, исхудавшее лицо было безмятежно, и  в каштановом голосе звучало только спокойствие.

\- В таком случае, у меня встречное условие.

\- Все, что пожелаете.

\- Я хочу, чтобы это случилось в моем присутствии.  Хочу чувствовать свою причастность. Хочу видеть его труп. Он слишком долго продержал меня здесь. После этого -  я в вашем распоряжении.

\- Не сочтите за недоверие, но я хотел бы услышать ваше обещание. Сами понимаете.

\- Даю слово.

Каунор кивнул:

\- Хорошо. Я приведу его сюда. Более того, вы сможете собственноручно вырезать ему печень и съесть.

Он потянулся погладить Фогала по щеке - оборотень не без изящества вывернулся из-под руки.

\- Сначала дело. Спокойной ночи, уважаемый Каунор.

\- Спокойной ночи, малыш.

Когда за ним притворилась дверь, свеча погасла. Фогал уткнулся лбом в решетку и задумался, теребя цепочку.

 

После ночного дождя небо сияло чистотой. Яркий солнечный свет лился в окно, заставляя Фогала жмуриться.

\- Ты решил устроить голодовку? – Ангес огляделся и пристроился на край кровати.

\- Просто не хочется.

\- Третий день?

Оборотень, вздохнув, удобнее притулился на окне:

\- Посчитай, сколько я здесь, и подумай, как я должен себя чувствовать. Мне уже тяжело отсюда слезать.

\- Ничего не надумал?

\- Увы.

Ангес покачал головой и сменил тему:

\- Ты успел познакомиться с моим кузеном?

\- Он  заходил этой ночью. Ошибся дверью. А что, он спрашивал обо мне?

\- Еще как. Ворвался ни свет ни заря и принялся выпытывать, что за «очаровательное создание» я держу в башне.

\- И что ты ответил?

\- Правду. У меня нет тайн от дорогого брата.

Фогал хмыкнул. Ангес потянул и отпустил белокурую прядь.

\- Моя неудача с жеребятами крайне его насмешила.

\- Меня тоже.

\- Спасибо. Еще он интересовался этой игрушкой у тебя на шее и выпытывал, только ли мне одному известно Слово. Я даже насторожился. Но, кажется, ты просто понравился ему, Фогал, а я соблюдаю законы гостеприимства. Может, мне стоит позволить ему познакомиться с тобой ближе?

\- Как пожелаешь, - кротко согласился дух. – Но сперва обсуди свою затею с его женой. Если она согласна скоропостижно овдоветь – дерзай.

Ангес поднялся:

\- Ты прелесть. Жаль, если пропадешь без пользы.

\- Жаль, - согласился Фогал.

 

 

6.

Банкет продолжался через день, с утра, когда гости выспались и пришли в себя после основного действа. На сей раз гулять полагалось «на природе» - в тетушкином роскошном загородном доме. Никаких драгоценностей, смокингов и вечерних платьев – барбекю, лошади, собаки, игры, фейерверки.  И людей собралось куда меньше: почти семейный круг. Но в доме было пианино, и тетушке, видимо, понравилось выступление приглашенного пианиста (какие бы сильные эмоции того не обуревали), потому что Стэнисон, хоть и не родня, среди гостей присутствовал. Мэл не стал к нему подходить, однако вечером, когда барбекю было съедено и отгремели фейерверки, пианист сам начал разговор.

\- Когда вы уезжаете?

\- Послезавтра.

\- Ясно, - Люка Стэнисон был в синих джинсах и черной водолазке. Выглядел совсем мальчишкой. – Помните, вы сказали, что будете скучать по моему пианино?

\- Да.

\- У вас есть шанс с ним повидаться. Завтра в девять вечера устроит?

Мэлвин серьезно задумался. Он и впрямь был не прочь вновь увидеть кофейный Блютнер. И уродливого дивана там не будет. К тому же…

\- Мы не успели помириться и попрощаться, - продолжил его мысль Стэнисон.

Мэл решил не удивляться и просто спросил адрес.

 

 

 

Синяя луна раскинулась на  треть неба – было светло, как днем. Другим светом, загадочным, неверным, искристым – но светло. В этом свете Фогал отчетливо видел недовольство на лице Ангеса, особенно заметное  по контрасту с благодушной физиономией Каунора.

\- Хозяин Синего Замка нынче не в духе? – уточнил оборотень.

\- Дражайшему братцу очень не хотелось брать меня с собой, - со смехом объяснил Каунор. – Но я умею уговаривать.

\- Надо же, - удивился Фогал. – А я думал, он сам вас привел, как грозился.

Глаза Ангеса метали молнии, Каунор же снова рассмеялся:

\- Что он творит! Поверьте,  малыш, меньше всего на свете я желаю, чтобы мной вам угрожали. Ладно, я увидел вас – и доволен. Веди свои разговоры, братец.

И отступил назад. Ангес, напротив, шагнул вперед:

\- Фогал…

Люди не бывают так быстры. Кинжал звякнул о пол, Ангес, отброшенный в сторону, не удержался на ногах. А Каунор вряд ли понял, что его убило, хотя и оставался жив те несколько секунд, пока острые клыки рвали ему горло. Придя в себя, Ангес, вместо того, чтобы кинуться к чудовищу, терзающему тело брата, подобрал кинжал, положил его на окно и лишь затем подошел к рычащему оборотню.

\- Фогал. Все, хватит. Ну!

Схватил за плечи, замарав руки, принялся оттаскивать. И дух, хоть не сразу, подчинился. В свете луны кровь, заливающая его лицо и грудь, казалась черной. Глаза горели двумя светляками.

\- Фогал, - Ангес снова его встряхнул. – Ты меня слышишь?

Оборотень облизнулся и мягко подался назад, высвобождаясь из  рук Хозяина.

\- Слышу, Ангес. Если ты такой же невкусный, то я зря стараюсь.

\- Невкусный? Я думал, ты его целиком проглотишь.

\- Не путай ярость и аппетит, - Фогал добрел до кровати, сдернул покрывало и принялся вытираться.

Странное дело - не запротестовал, когда Ангес решил ему помочь. Кровь отставала от светлой кожи на удивление неохотно.

\- И это называется «с окна слезть не могу»? Я впечатлен.

\- Я по-прежнему надеялся тебя разжалобить, пень бессердечный, - прошипел Фогал. – Если тебя это утешит, аппетит у меня пропал по-настоящему. Ты лучше скажи, ты знал, что он хочет тебя убить? Ты начал уклоняться раньше, чем я прыгнул. Хотя и недостаточно быстро.

\- Убить и отдать тебе мою печень, - кивнул Ангес. – Я-то думал, что о предпочтениях водяных духов известно всем… Больше этого пункта договора меня поразило разве что твое обещание…

\- Заткнись.

\- Хорошо, молчу. И все же я несколько потрясен.

\-  Чем? Все понятно. Мне не была выгодна твоя смерть: один ты знаешь Слово и можешь освободить меня. А Каунор, судя по твоим рассказам, не пытался его узнать. Значит, отпускать меня он не собирался. Я, конечно, мог бы убить его и уйти, только куда? Человеческий облик предназначен лишь для суши.

\- Кстати, если с тебя это снять – ты сразу превратишься?

\- Захочу – сразу, захочу – не сразу… - Фогал с отвращением пригладил перепачканные волосы. - Как тебе стало известно, о чем мы говорили?

\- Я – Хозяин. Ничто из происходящего в стенах моего Замка не укрывается от моих ушей.  Только это мало кто знает.

Фогал уронил покрывало и подошел к окну. Сколько же раз он, сидя здесь, встречал смерть солнца? Не так уж много, а по ощущению целая вечность минула. Там, внизу, за рощей, раскинулось Озеро. Звало и дожидалось – все это время.

\- Ангес, я вернул тебя долг за жизнь?

\- Похоже на то.

\- Тогда я хочу домой.

Чем отговорится? Что еще придумает, чтобы не отпустить?

\- Пойдем, - пожал плечами Хозяин. – Только сменю  этот мундир на что-нибудь полегче… тем более, я все равно его не уберег…

 

По пути на берег они заговорили только один раз.

\- Ангес, - под босой ногой Фогала звонко треснул сучок, и эхо разнеслось далеко по роще. – Ты знаешь, что ты – самоубийца? Ты позволил мне спасти твою жизнь и сейчас идешь со мной. Зачем тебе это?

\- А ты уже не шарахаешься, когда я тебя трогаю, - отозвался Ангес, недовольно разглядывая  разорванный веткой тонкий шелковый рукав. – Но я не пытаю тебя по этому поводу. Мне кажется, или ты засомневался, стоит ли меня есть?

\- Кажется, - фыркнул оборотень. – Я три дня впроголодь маялся.

К вящему удивлению Ангеса, Фогал, как только они добрались до Озера, заявил, что хочет купаться. И шумно плескался в лунном мареве, поднимая тучи брызг, немедленно уносящихся к небу. Это выглядело так заразительно, что Хозяин не удержался от искушения и присоединился.

\- Я хотел вымыть волосы, - дух вынырнул вплотную к Ангесу. Темные глаза и золотой ошейник переливались. – А ты зачем?

\- А я просто давно не плавал. Считай с того дня, как ты пытался меня утопить. Долго еще?

\- Вся ночь впереди, - влажно блеснули клыки. – За мной, Хозяин.

И они плыли, пока песок не сменился деревьями, которые смотрели на свое отражение и корнями пили воду прямо из Озера. Там, где в темные омуты впадал серебристый родник, Фогал выбрался на берег и жестом позвал Ангеса. Невысокие деревца так плотно сомкнули кроны, что переплетение ветвей казалось шуршащей крышей. Стены – часто выстроившиеся тонкие стволы с причудливыми изгибами и вьющаяся густая зелень между ними. Под ногами пружинил влажный разноцветный мох. В листьях мигали светляки – они осыпались пылающими каплями, но место упавших сразу занимали новые, и мягкий свет мерцал, то вспыхивая, то угасая.

\- Уютно, - Ангес сел. – Но не похоже, чтобы ты собирался мной здесь отужинать.

\- Это всегда успеется, - Фогал тоже опустился на мох. – А пока у меня для тебя неожиданность.

\- Приятная, надеюсь?

\- Более чем.  Тебе, наверное, известно, что мы, духи, по природе своей крайне трепетно относимся к обещаниям.

\- Поэтому ими не разбрасываетесь.

\- Не смейся. Иногда я завидую вашему умению брать слово обратно столь же легко, как и давать.

\- Дальше, Фогал, не отвлекайся.

\- А ты меня не отвлекай. Так вот. Прошлой ночью я дал слово и не сдержал.

Ангесу потребовалось время, чтобы сообразить, о чем речь.

\- Каунор мертв. Ты ему ничего не обязан.

\- Но слово прозвучало, - возразил оборотень. – Оно живо  и давит меня. Не слишком приятное чувство.

Ангес пожал плечами:

\- Меня должно это беспокоить?

\- В обещании было две составляющих: Каунор и обещанная мной ночь. Каунора больше нет. Однако одну из составляющих можно заменить. Это хуже, чем полное исполнение, и гораздо лучше, чем ничего.

\- Фогал… - Ангес с сомнением вгляделся в его лицо, но увидел только тусклые искры в непроницаемых глазах. – Ты говоришь глупости.

\- Разве? Ты хотел воспользоваться мной в своих целях, а теперь я воспользуюсь тобой в своих. Это справедливо. И не надо меня жалеть. Когда твой кузен выуживал из меня обещание…  Как занятно: про наши вкусовые пристрастия не знал, зато был неплохо осведомлен насчет необходимости взять слово… Я же не знал, что тебе все известно. Конечно, я не собирался до этого доводить. Но если бы что-то пошло не так, то я бы сдержал слово. Потом бы превратил его в кровавые ошметки… но обещание – это святое. Я всегда обдумываю даже малейшую вероятность, и когда я думал… В общем, если б меня поставили перед выбором: с тобой или с ним – я бы не стал долго размышлять. Ты говорил, я начинаю первым. Ты прав. Будь доволен. И… в конце концов, ты с самого начала этого хотел. Имеешь же ты право на исполнение последнего желания. Все, - Фогал осторожно освободил цепочку (перед купанием закрепил вокруг ошейника, чтобы не мешала) и протянул ее конец Ангесу. – Это твоя ночь. Бери.

Возражать, когда все сказано – предавать самого себя. Ангес взял.


	3. Chapter 3

7.

Дом, хоть и двухэтажный, выглядел игрушечным. Вокруг шелестел заросший сад – причем Мэл, как не ломал голову, не мог определить, дизайнерская ли это задумка или пофигизм. Хозяин встретил его в мягких домашних брюках и белой футболке. На плечах полотенце, волосы влажные и топорщатся.

\- Извините, я немного рано, - невозмутимо повинился  Мэлвин.

И внутри было… хорошо. Видал, конечно, Мэл дома и побогаче, и почище, но здесь все было к месту, правильно. И Мэлу это понравилось.

\- Чай, кофе, покрепче?

Мэлвин прикинул, не выпить ли для смелости. Заодно и Стэнисона напоить. Но сегодня ему хотелось видеть кофейные оттенки.  

\- Может, оно и не очень благоразумно на ночь, но предпочту кофе. Тем более, в прошлый раз я его так и не попробовал – все ковру досталось. А пахло вкусно.

Стэнисон, кривовато усмехнувшись, попросил Мэла подождать наверху (первая дверь слева). Мэл поднялся по лестнице, открыл указанную дверь… и закрыл. Зажмурился, посчитал до десяти, больно ущипнул себя за запястье и опять открыл. Снова закрыл и больше рисковать не посмел.

\- Почему не входите? – удивился Стэнисон, ловко удерживая увесистый поднос.

Мэл моргнул:

\- Вы еще не угостили меня кофе, а у меня уже галлюцинации.

\- Интересно. Какие же?

\- Поверьте, это слишком страшно, чтобы озвучивать вслух.

В комнате все носило тот же отпечаток уютной небрежности, что и дом. Почти все. В поисках моральной поддержки Мэл скользнул пальцами по лаково блестящему корпусу Блютнера, а потом боком подобрался к кошмарному видению и ткнул его ногой. Вполне материально на ощупь.

\- Скажите, рядом с чем я стою?

Стэнисон, занятый сервировкой стола, отозвался не сразу.

\- Вы? Возле отвратительного, безвкусного, совершенно неуместного здесь  красного дивана.

\- Прелестно, у нас одинаковый бред, - расстроился Мэлвин. – Что бы это значило?

\- Возможно, что это не бред?

\- Только не говорите, что вы обокрали свою кузину.

\- Не скажу.

\- Но зачем?

Стэнисон оставил в покое стол и подошел к дивану. Расслабленно сел – почти упал, раскинулся. Запрокинул голову. Мэл, с трудом втягивая загустевший воздух, уставился на его горло. Потом скользнул взглядом вниз и обнаружил, что Стэнисон бос.

\- Знаете, когда я вернулся домой, то вскоре почувствовал, что чего-то не хватает. Я долго думал, вертелся по ночам… и вспомнил, что самой запоминающейся деталью в моей прежней комнате был  потрясающе безобразный диван. Позвонил Кэрри, справился, где она его брала, и купил такой же.

\- Помогло?

\- Нет.

\- Странно, - в голове Мэла, среди тысячи отрывочных мыслей, одна выделялась удивительной четкостью: сожаление по поводу того, что кофе – по крайней мере этим вечером – ему не видать.  – А как насчет оранжевого ковра?

\- Я не подумал, - протянул Стэнисон. – Полагаю, он у вас с собой?

\- Почему вы так решили?

\- Потому что сейчас в этой комнате есть все, что мне надо. Кроме дивана, пожалуй.

\- Вы не правы.

Стэнисон заметно напрягся. И Мэл, не желая затягивать мучительную паузу, повалил его навзничь – не касаясь тела, за ворот футболки.

\- Вы даже не представляете, как нам сейчас понадобится этот диван.

Стэнисон не ответил. Трясло его страшно. Мэлвин всегда думал, что выражение «раздираемый противоречиями» фигуральное, но сейчас, глядя, как ломает Стэнисона, в этом усомнился.

\- Не бойтесь, - взял его руки – ледяные, твердые – в свои.

Провел, сильно нажимая, по ладоням большими пальцами.

\- Мы так и не помирились, помните? Это всего лишь руки. Дышите глубже.

Подождал, пока кожа под пальцами не нальется теплом. Обнял оба тонкие запястья ладонью. И прижал чужие руки, сдавшиеся, покорные, к подлокотнику дивана.

 

 

 

Восходящее солнце окрасило Озеро в нежно-розовый. Над светлой водой пронеслась, громко щебеча, стайка мелких птиц, Это был красивый рассвет. Дождавшись, пока круглый диск оторвется от линии холмов, Ангес напился из родника и вернулся в «шалаш». Сел возле Фогала, свернувшегося в тесный клубок на мягком мхе. Худые ребра мерно вздымались – все-таки оборотень, как бы ни выставлял это притворством,  сильно ослаб за прошедшие две луны. Отросшие рыжеватые волосы спускались на спину. Ангес осторожно, чтобы не разбудить спящего, зарылся в  них пальцами, нащупал ошейник.

Слово слетело с губ так легко… 

 

 

 

8.

Мэл вздохнул и открыл глаза. В комнате было холодно - тем приятнее просыпаться под теплым одеялом. За распахнутым настежь окном плыла огромная желтая луна, и воздух наполняли звуки четырнадцатой сонаты Бетховена, сонаты-фантазии. Тяжелые, торжественные, величавые. Мэл смотрел на луну и обещал себе:  Стэнисон никогда не узнает, что он не любит… нет, не любил «Лунную сонату».   

Когда музыка смолкла, Мэлвин повернул голову. Стэнисон – полуголый, в тех же домашних брюках – уронил руки на клавиши. По белой узкой спине бежала цепочка позвонков.

\- Люка, - позвал Мэл.

Стэнисон посмотрел через плечо.

\- Фогал убил Ангеса?

Он сам не знал, почему решил об этом спросить, и ждал как минимум изумленного взгляда. Но Стэнисон только опустил ресницы и отвернулся.

\- Не знаю. И не думаю, что когда-нибудь узнаем.

\- Ну и хорошо, - Мэл сел, кутаясь в одеяло. – Знаешь, когда я открыл дверь и увидел этот диван, то подумал, что нам придется устроиться на пианино.

Плечи Стэнисона дрогнули.

\- Я понимаю, что ты бы отказался. Это крайне неудобно, и вообще, инструмент для другого предназначен…

\- А если учесть, как ты к нему относишься, - перебил Стэнисон, вставая, - то я тем более бы отказался. Не счел бы хорошей идеей начинать набираться опыта с групповушки.

До Мэла дошло не сразу, но смеялся он долго.

А Стэнисон взял из ящика стола какой-то листок и вернулся на диван.

\- Что это? – поинтересовался Мэлвин, пуская его под одеяло.

Почерк был крупный, и луна светила достаточно ярко.

ЗНАКОМСТВО.

ССОРА.

ДРАКА.

ПРИМИРЕНИЕ.

ПРОЩАНИЕ.

Все, кроме последнего слова, зачеркнуто.

\- Наша история, - отозвался Стэнисон. – Осталось прощание.

Мэл взял лист, глубокомысленно покивал… и уронил его за диван. И пояснил в ответ на недоумевающий взгляд:

\- Когда ты узнаешь меня получше, то поймешь: в историях я предпочитаю открытый финал.

 

* Фогал - от мэнск. fo-ghial - "подарок, обещание".

 

КОНЕЦ

лето 2012


End file.
